


Our Love is Obvious

by loveadventures



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveadventures/pseuds/loveadventures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin needs to be kissed by his true love to wake him from unconsciousness, but Arthur is in denial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Love is Obvious

Merlin was walking back from working in Arthur’s stables when it hit him. The dark blues and shimmering lights that usually guided him home were now blending together and swirling above his head. He stumbled, his hand reaching for anything that could stabilize him.   
“Merlin?” He fell forward into the fortunately placed arms of Gwen. “Merlin, are you alright?”   
“Yeah…” That was the moment he went unconscious.   
Gwen dragged Merlin as fast as she could to Gaius.  
“Gwen!” Gaius said, upon her arrival, catching Merlin and laying him on his bed. “What happened?”  
“I don’t know, Gaius. I was on my way to buy some flowers when I saw him falling. I didn’t know what to do.” Gaius examined Merlin.   
“Is he ok?” Gwen asked.   
“He’s alive, thank goodness.” Gaius said, checking Merlin’s pulse. “But he’s unconscious.”   
Gaius looked up at Gwen, after a minute, perplexed. “Gwen, did you see anything strange around Merlin before he started acting this way?”  
“No. I think he was out of it by the time I saw him. Why do you ask? Do you think magic was involved?”  
“That’s precisely what I think. Merlin smells of a plant that I’ve seen once before. It doesn’t grow anywhere near here, and it’s rare indeed.”  
“What is it?”  
“It’s called amorealous. It’s a rare plant that renders its victims unconscious when mashed into powder and used with magic.”   
“Is there any cure?”  
“There’s only one, I’m afraid.” Gaius sighed. “As cliché as it sounds, the curse is only lifted by the kiss of one’s true love.”  
Gwen laughed. “True love? What if one doesn’t have a true love?”  
“Gwen,” Gaius started, “Everyone has a true love. They might just not know it yet.”  
“Then who is Merlin’s?” Gwen became serious, hoping Gaius would have the answer.   
“I can’t be sure.” Gaius said, “It could be anyone.”  
Gwen rose and walked towards Merlin. She put a warm hand on his cooling forehead and moved a hair out of his face before softly kissing his lips. Merlin didn’t move. She looked towards Gaius who shook his head.  
“When the victim is kissed by his true love, he should awake immediately.”  
Gwen shrugged, looking a little disappointed as she walked back towards Gaius.  
“Who is Merlin close to? There can’t be many, what with Arthur keeping him so busy. We should be able to find her.”  
“Gwen…” Gaius said, thoughts developing as he spoke. “You don’t think…”  
“What?”  
“With all that he complains about him I didn’t think it could be true, although the thought did enter my mind…”  
“Gaius, who?”  
“Gwen, I think Merlin’s true love is Arthur.”  
“Arthur? Are you mad?”  
“Merlin would do anything for him.”  
“But really, Gaius, a king and his servant?”   
“Stranger things have happened.”  
“But…” Gwen shook her head in disbelief, “even if what you are saying is true, even if Arthur is Merlin’s true love, Arthur would never go through with…with the remedy.”  
“Well we’ll have to hope that you are wrong, Guinevere.”

**

Arthur made his way down to Gaius as soon as he heard. He rarely ever went searching for people on his own; he tried to avoid getting too close to any of his subjects, lest he accidentally reveal a flaw and lose their trust. He wanted to appear strong and capable, even if he wasn’t, and he was a king after all, not a messenger. But with Merlin, it was different somehow. Merlin knew all of Arthur’s faults and yet still had a relentless confidence and faith in the man. Sure, Merlin teased, but there was nothing Arthur could do that would ever stop Merlin from believing in him…and for that, Arthur was eternally thankful. Arthur felt himself blessed to have such a friend as Merlin, though he would never reveal that fact, and so he had to do whatever it was he could in order to help his friend at this time.   
When Arthur found Merlin, he was laying in bed, covered in sheets and blankets, still and unconscious. Arthur knelt beside his bed and put his hand on Merlin’s head, gently stroking it in small circles.   
“Merlin,” he whispered. “Merlin, it’s Arthur…please, Merlin, I need you.” Gaius raised his eyebrows, surprised at such a confession from his king. “It’s just…you know, the stables need mucking out and…” he trailed off.   
Arthur stood up and walked towards Gaius. “Is there nothing you can do?” Gaius sighed.   
“To be honest, sire, there is one thing we haven’t tried.”  
“What is it?” suddenly Arthur’s voice got more excited, “Whatever it is, do it! I don’t care what it is, you don’t even need to tell me.” Arthur put a hand on Gaius’ shoulder, his eyes swelled with hope. “I’ll leave you to it.”  
As Arthur was walking towards the door, Gaius called out for him   
“Sire…”  
“Yes, Gaius?” Arthur huffed, already halfway out the door.  
“The task you wish me to perform…it’s just, I need your help, sire.”   
“Surely you, Gaius, best physician in all of Camelot, couldn’t need my help.”  
“I believe Merlin to be rendered unconscious by magic, but the spell can be broken by one thing: the kiss of royalty.”  
“What do you mean by that?” Arthur took a few steps back into the room, laughing. “The kiss of royalty?”  
“I’m afraid it is exactly as it sounds, sire.” Gaius looked towards the floor, embarrassed. “Merlin needs to be kissed by someone of royal blood.”  
“And I suppose you expect me to find a princess daft enough to want to kiss a servant?”  
Gaius’ eyes widened. “No!” Arthur raised an eyebrow in suspicion. “No, sire, I apologize for not making myself clear. Merlin needs to be kissed by someone of royal blood from the kingdom the spell was performed in, in this case, Camelot.”  
“But Gaius,” Arthur laughed, “there isn’t a princess in Camelot, or a queen for that matter. There’s only…”  
Gaius nodded.   
“No, you can’t be serious?”  
Gaius nodded again. “I’m sorry, sire. I wish it didn’t come down to this.”  
“Me? Kissing Merlin? Are you mad?” Gaius sat down at the table, looking away from his king.   
“I understand your reluctance.” He said. “Merlin will be here if you change your mind.”  
“Gaius…I…” Arthur went silent, shook his head, and walked out. 

**

That night, after most of the kingdom was sleeping, Arthur snuck into Gaius and Merlin’s place. He crept into the room, the door squeaking behind him. Gaius was asleep in a chair facing Merlin, a book open on his lap. Arthur thought about turning around and forgetting it all until he saw his servant. Merlin was in the same position he was last time Arthur saw him. He was cold and still, his eyes closed, lips turning blue. It made Arthur stop in his tracks. He lost his breath for a moment, hit with a feeling of loss and vulnerability, wanting nothing but Merlin to sit up in that bed and yell some obscenity at him involving the words “clotpole” or “dollophead.” In that moment, he would give his best sword for one of Merlin’s snarky comments. He truly needed Merlin beside him.   
Arthur knelt down beside the man’s bed, brushing a hair away on his pale face. He took a deep breath. You can do this, Arthur, it’s just a kiss, he said to himself. Arthur closed his eyes and leaned into his friend. He gently pressed his lips against Merlin’s and found them surprisingly warmer than he had imagined. After a moment, he felt Merlin gently press back, and so he opened his lips, intending to retreat, when Merlin opened his lips as well, wrapping them around Arthur’s, pulling him back and devouring him. Arthur was swept away. He didn’t think. He cupped his hand around Merlin’s cheek and dove into the kiss, moving his tongue between them, sliding his other hand through Merlin’s hair, his tongue becoming more aggressive. Merlin strained to keep up, eventually pulling away with a cough. Arthur suddenly realized what he was doing and pulled back as well, standing and knocking over a few pots before rushing quickly out of the room.

**

Merlin returned to work the next day as if nothing had transpired. He quietly polished Arthur’s boots as he entered the room.   
“Merlin,” he said, “you’re feeling better.”  
“Yes, sire.” Merlin replied, not looking up from his work.   
“Sire? You’re calling me sire now?” Merlin didn’t respond. “Did Gaius figure out what was wrong?”  
“I fainted I think. I was knocked unconscious.”   
“And how did he solve that?”  
“Suddenly you care how Gaius heals people?”  
“Well, not just anyone…”  
“What?” Merlin stopped what he was doing and looked up at Arthur for the first time that day.   
Arthur cleared his throat. “I’m just glad you’re back to polish my armor. It was getting musty. And my stables…uf you should see them…”  
“I already mucked them out, you clotpole.” Merlin stole a small smile up at his lord.   
“So you know then.” Arthur said, curtly. He didn’t know why he was so upset. Merlin was back to his normal self, and that was a good thing, right? Something was different about him though. That smile was not a normal Merlin smile. There was more to it. There was an almost…  
Arthur shook his head, trying to shake off all feeling and focus on practical things like what he was going to do in training with his knights that afternoon.   
“Will there be anything else, your highness?” Merlin asked with a mockingly low bow.  
“Yes, get my armor.” 

**

At practice that afternoon, Arthur was particularly rough with Merlin, who was holding onto the target for dear life. Arthur hit the wooden target with his sword, and then continued beating it until small scraps of wood came flying off and into Merlin’s eyes as he collapsed on the grass.   
“Get up!” Arthur yelled, throwing his sword down into the grass with a smooth swish and kicking a foot upon the target in Merlin’s hands. The other knights rushed to Merlin’s aid.  
“Sire, perhaps Merlin could use a break.” Gwaine said, giving his king a confused look. Arthur made a sound between a sigh and a grunt, kicking at Merlin’s target one more time before walking away.   
“Why are you mad at me? I did nothing to you!” Merlin yelled after him. Arthur turned around and stormed towards Merlin.   
“Did you say something to me, peasant?”   
Merlin’s eyebrows raised and he shook his head, laughing in anger and disbelief.   
“Huh? Did you?” Arthur provoked.   
Merlin shook his head no and looked away, but as Arthur turned back around he said,   
“You kissed ME, remember?”   
Arthur spun back around and walked towards Merlin. “You do not talk about your king like that.” He said. His voice was soft but charged with anger.   
“I’m sorry,” Merlin said, “You kissed me, your highness.”  
And with that, Arthur punched Merlin in the face, bruising his own hand on the man’s cheekbones. Merlin stumbled backwards and into the arms of Leon, who sat him down and looked at his face. It wasn’t good. Merlin was bleeding out of his lip and his eyebrow, and there was an eye that would definitely end up being black in a few hours.   
“Sire, do you not think that was a little harsh?” Percival said, looking at Merlin’s wounds, and then to Leon, “Get Gaius.” Leon went off as Arthur put his head in his hands.   
“Merlin, I’m sorry, I-” Arthur attempted to help Merlin get up but Merlin flinched. “I don’t know what got into me.”

**

Later that night, Merlin was drawing a bath when Arthur walked in, fully clothed.   
“What are you doing?”  
“I don’t need to wash tonight.”  
“Yes you do, you smell just awful.”  
“Thank you, Merlin.” Arthur walked to his desk and picked up some book, pretending to read to avoid the conversation.  
“Are we not going to talk about this?” Arthur didn’t respond. “Are you serious, Arthur? Now you won’t wash in front of me?”  
“I just…it has nothing to do with you, I just…” Arthur sighed, running his hand through his hair. “All right, let’s talk about it.”  
“I know you kissed me.”  
“I know, Gaius told you.”  
“No, Gaius told me that I fell unconscious and woke up the next morning. On my own.”  
“Does Gaius frequently lie to you?”  
“No. That’s what’s odd about it all.”   
“So…you don’t know what happened to you?” Arthur said, crossing his arms.  
“I know you snogged me.”  
“I did not SNOG you, I simply…woke you up.”  
“You really did.” Merlin said, raising his eyebrows and smiling at his lord.  
“Shut up, Merlin.”  
“Sorry.”   
Arthur stood up and walked towards Merlin, sitting on the bed. “You were under the influence of magic. He needed a king of Camelot to wake you.”  
“No, that doesn’t sound right…”  
“Well that’s what happened.”  
“Then why didn’t Gaius just tell me that?”  
Arthur shrugged. “Maybe he didn’t want you to know I kissed you. Maybe he thought it would make things awkward between us.”   
“I wonder where he would get that idea…” Merlin mumbled sarcastically.

When Merlin got home he immediately delved into his book of magic, trying to find what actually happened. The search did not take long, as Gaius had dog tagged a particular page. Merlin searched the spells on the page, trying to find anything that could possibly apply to his situation. Unconsciousness woken by a handshake? No. Unconsciousness woken by frog saliva? Close, but no. Where was it?...  
Suddenly Merlin stopped. He could hear his heart beating in his throat as he read the words on the page Unconsciousness woken by the kiss of one’s true love. Arthur? His true love? How could Arthur be his true love?

**

In comparison to this day, yesterday seemed like cherry pie. Merlin couldn’t concentrate on anything he was doing. He put Arthur’s armor on backwards, he forgot his sword, he got mud all over his face while mucking out his stables, and the worst part was that he didn’t seem to realize that he was making all of these mistakes. Finally, Arthur had to ask.   
“Merlin, is something bothering you? Is it about what we talked about yesterday?”  
“No, everything is fine!” Merlin said, scooping up the bath water he was preparing and handing it to Arthur in a teacup.   
“Merlin, that’s bath water, I’m not drinking that.”  
“Right, of course.” Merlin poured out the teacup and left to get a fresh one when Arthur grabbed his arm.   
“You can talk to me, Merlin, I won’t get angry.”   
“I’m really fine.”  
“Merlin,” Arthur turned his servant so that he was looking him in the eye, “you just handed me bathwater in a teacup. I didn’t even ask for any tea.”  
Merlin sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Ok,” he said, “I am thinking about yesterday.”  
“If this is going to hinder the quality of your work with me then maybe you should take a break from being my servant.”   
Merlin took a sharp breath “No, Arthur, are you serious? No, I will always be your servant.”  
“Then you need to get over that stupid kiss. It’s over and done with and we can move on with our lives now.”   
“You’re right.” Merlin said, walking back to the bath and scooping some water out into the teacup.  
“MERLIN!”  
“What?”  
“What is going on with you? Is there something else?”  
“No.”   
“Really?” Arthur sighed. “And I didn’t think you could have gotten any worse at serving than you were…you’ve really outdone yourself Merlin.”  
“I…you’re right. I’m sorry.”  
“An apology? Now I know you’re hiding something.”  
“Just leave it.”  
“No.”  
“Would you leave me alone?”  
“Tell me!”  
“Why?”  
“Merlin, I order you to tell me.”  
“No!”  
“MERLIN!”  
“WE’RE IN LOVE!” It came out quick and in a harsh throaty growl. Merlin cleared his throat and then started again, not having the courage to look Arthur in the eye as he did. “We’re soul mates…you’re my true love.”   
Arthur didn’t say anything, but let out a sort of desperate laugh, sitting down on his bed. His expression quickly changed from a laugh to confusion as he sunk his elbows onto his knees and threaded his fingers through his hair, stringy with sweat. After some time all he managed to say was, “What?”  
“The spell,” Merlin started, “could only be broken by the kiss of one’s true love.”  
“Maybe they meant friendship love?”  
“Arthur…you know they didn’t.”  
“Maybe there was a mistake!”  
“It worked didn’t it?”  
“It’s not fair, how did Gaius know I was-“  
“Come on Arthur, everyone knows.”  
“What?”  
“It’s obvious.”  
“No it isn’t! I don’t…I mean, you don’t…we don’t” Merlin cut off this desperate babbling with a deep, sensual kiss. He grabbed Arthur’s head and pushed him lying back on the bed, threading his fingers through his blonde, sweaty hair. Merlin slid his body on top of Arthurs while tracing the man’s tongue with his own. He scraped his teeth along Arthur’s bottom lip, sucking and pulling at it until Arthur finally pushed him back.   
“Merlin, I can’t.” he said. “It’s not right, I’m a king, and you’re just…” Merlin put his head down, embarrassed.  
“A servant?” Merlin said, defeated.   
“I’m sorry, I wish it wasn’t like this.”  
“It’s not like I’m making this up, we are meant to be, two sides of one coin, true love’s kiss. It wasn’t a coincidence that I found you to insult the first day we met; it was fate.   
“You’re speaking nonsense.” Arthur said, getting up from the bed.   
“Then why didn’t you stop me sooner?”  
Arthur turned around and sighed, resignedly walking back towards Merlin. He sat back on the bed and put his head in his hands with a muffled, “muhbe ah luk it”  
“What?”  
Arthur took his hands away from his face. “I said, maybe I liked it. Maybe I’m scared. But kissing you….even the first time…it felt comfortable, and real, like I knew it was just me and you, no trying to impress, no tricks, no self consciousness, just Merlin and Arthur, just… god I sound like an idiot, I just—”  
Once again, Arthur was cut off with a kiss, this time beginning ferociously. Merlin put his hands on Arthur’s shoulders, pushing aggressively down into his solid chest muscles. Arthur bit at his lower lip, tasting the coppery blood from where he hit him and lapping it up with his tongue as he moved his hands up through Merlin’s hair, then down his back, pulling his shirt over his head as he went, stopping for a breath as the neck hole went around Merlin’s mouth. Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur’s waist and grabbed at his shirt, fumbling to get it off in his excitement. Arthur slowly moved his kisses south towards Merlin’s neck and chest. He wrapped his legs around Merlin’s waist and licked and sucked at his stomach, Merlin threading his hand’s through Arthur’s hair to pull him closer.   
“Arthur…” Merlin trailed off, almost suffocating his king as he pushed him closer to his stomach and down towards his trousers.   
Merlin could feel Arthur’s hard cock digging into his hip and started slowly gyrating his hips forward, his own cock unable to wait for permission before rubbing against Arthur’s though their trousers. Merlin grabbed at Arthur’s trousers, pulling at the strings and sliding a warm hand down his pants when suddenly Arthur pulled away. Merlin’s face was red and he was panting in anticipation.   
“No” Arthur said, getting off of the bed.   
“Wh-what?” Merlin could barely speak.   
“No, I…that’s not what I meant to happen.”  
“You seemed to be enjoying it.” Merlin said, full of snark.   
“We were just fooling around. That…that is different!” Arthur started fumbling with his trouser strings. He then grabbed his shirt and attempted to put it on by himself, but was thwarted by an arm where the head goes and an attempt at a head where the arm goes. Merlin scooted across the bed on his knees to his king, gently laying a hand on his shoulder as he pulled the shirt off. He stood up and moved behind him, pulling the shirt over his head and putting his arms in the correct place. He smoothed the fabric over Arthur’s sides and brushed some dirt off the shoulders.   
“Ok.” He said, turning Arthur around to face him and kissing him on the nose. 

**

That night, Gaius kept a close eye on Merlin.   
“How was your night?” he asked.   
“Fine.” Merlin didn’t look up at him.   
“Anything…interesting happen?”  
“No.” Merlin smiled up at Gaius, started to eat his soup. “Why do you ask?”  
“Oh, just curious.” Gaius said, taking a spoonful of his own soup. “It’s just that your shirt is on backwards.”  
Merlin looked down. How could he not have noticed that?   
“Oh…I was…washing my shirt, along with Arthur’s clothes…I got dirt on it.”  
“Merlin…”  
“Ok, fine.”   
“When I saw the magic book open to the page I flagged I wondered what would have come out of it.”  
“Gaius, it’s…you know when you do something and you just know it’s what you’re meant to do…it just felt right.”  
“Having relations with Arthur?”  
“No! I mean…we didn’t…it wasn’t like that. He didn’t want it to be.”  
“I would rather not get into strenuous detail,” Gaius said, scooping him more soup, “but what exactly happened between you two?”  
“Just some heavy kissing.” Merlin said under his breath. “Nothing more. He wasn’t…he didn’t think it was…right.”  
“Well his father wouldn’t have liked it, that’s for sure.”  
“I suppose you’re right.” Merlin said, sighing. “I’m finished with supper, Gaius.” He stood and picked up his bowl to wash. “I’m not hungry.”  
“Merlin,” Merlin stopped and turned towards his friend. “I didn’t say I would agree with Uther, just that he wouldn’t like it. He also wouldn’t have liked you if he knew you had magic.” Merlin sighed again, turning towards his bedroom. “But we both know he was wrong, and all we can do is hope that Arthur proves different than his father.”   
Merlin shut his bedroom door and crashed onto his bed, hoping that Gaius was right to think that Arthur may be different. If not, Merlin couldn’t take the rejection. He loved him too strongly. 

***

Arthur wasn’t eating his supper well either.   
“Are you alright, my lord?” Gwen asked. “You have hardly touched your meal.”  
“Hmm?” Arthur looked up at her. “Oh, yes. I’m fine.”  
“Are you sure there is nothing I can do for you?” she asked.   
“Yes, thank you Guinevere, I’m all through with supper.” Gwen picked up Arthur’s food things and walked towards the door.   
“Guinevere,” Arthur stopped her before she left the room. “What do you think about true love?”  
Gwen smiled to herself, very well knowing what this was about, then became serious before turning to face Arthur.   
“Well,” she said, “I think it is something very strong, and that those blessed with a true love are very lucky.”   
“So you do believe in it?”   
Gwen put Arthur’s plate and utensils back on the table and sat beside him. “More than anything, my lord. I believe that the love between two people is the strongest bond a person can have, much like the love between a man and his kingdom.”   
Arthur rested his elbow on the table and put his chin in the palm of his hand.   
“How do you know who your true love is?”  
“I have not experienced this, but I think it would be the moment when you know you cannot continue living your life without this person in it. When this person is all you can think about and you know that they would do anything for you, and you would do anything for them.”  
“But what if…what if you find yourself in love with the wrong person?”  
“I do not think that possible, my lord. When one is in love, and if they are loved back, it is always right.” Arthur sighed. “Are you sure there isn’t anything you want to talk about?”  
“Yes, thank you Guinevere.” 

***

The next day Merlin and Arthur did everything with little to no talking. The day went by slowly and quietly.   
At the end of the day, when Arthur was in bed and Merlin stood in his doorway, ready to be dismissed for the day, there was a moment of anticipation between them. Neither spoke, neither moved, then finally,  
“Will that be all for the day?” Merlin asked, looking up at the man.   
“You are free to go.” Arthur replied. Merlin took a second to look at his king before turning to leave down the hall. “No, Merlin, wait.” Arthur started, getting out of bed. “I’m sorry about yesterday. I shouldn’t have…”  
“I know,” Merlin said “It’s ok, I understand. It’s not...well it’s different.”  
“No, Merlin, I was going to say I shouldn’t have stopped you. I was…” and then more quietly, “…afraid.”  
“Afraid?” Merlin laughed, “Afraid of me?”  
“No, Merlin, don’t be an idiot. I was afraid of my father.”  
“Arthur, your father is dead.”  
“Yes, thank you Merlin.”  
“He can’t stop us!” Merlin said, his mouth breaking into the widest grin as he practically skipped towards Arthur to wrap his arms around his king’s neck. Arthur couldn’t help but laugh.   
“You prat.” He said, leaning into Merlin’s kiss as he wrapped his arms around the man’s waist, pulling him closer. “I was afraid of his ideals opposing mine.” He said.   
“And now?” Merlin said, gasping for breath to get a word out between kisses.   
Arthur pulled back a little, leaving Merlin’s lips raw and aching for more. “And now I’m thinking that that’s not such a bad thing.” He said, running a hand through his servant’s hair, a smile forming across his face. Merlin’s lips, quivering with want, became soft as he laughed gently. There was no other way to express his pure happiness to be with the most beautiful turnip head in Camelot.   
Arthur nuzzled into Merlin’s cheek, his arms, still around the man’s waist, pushing him towards the bed. He laid Merlin down and started pulling at his shirt.   
“Now I know how you feel.” He said, pulling the shirt over Merlin’s head.   
“Well, I’m usually not this horny while dressing you.”  
Arthur pulled off his own shirt.  
“Ok, maybe I am…” Merlin said, sitting up and driving his tongue inside Arthur’s mouth. Arthur pushed Merlin away and pinned him down to the bed.   
“No,” he said. “It’s time for me to make it up to you.”   
Arthur began kissing Merlin’s chest, his hands meandering to the man’s nipples, pinching and twisting the further his kisses landed. When he got to Merlin’s pelvis he could feel his hot, hard cock trying to push its way free through the fabric of his trousers. He rested a cheek where Merlin’s cock was.   
“Somebody feels ready,” he said.   
“Ready for what?” Merlin breathed.   
Arthur undid the laces on Merlin’s trousers, revealing at first, the tip, and then the entirety of his throbbing cock, already wet with precum as Arthur nuzzled his face against it. Arthur moved his tongue around the base of the cock to the tip, tracing along the veins and sucking where the come had dripped down in anticipation.   
“Arthur…” Merlin said, somewhere between a breath and a groan. “Take me, you prat...”  
“Be patient, now Merlin.” Arthur snickered, moving up tounge slowly up Merlin’s glistening tip that sent a shiver down his spine.   
Arthur sat up, getting off of the bed and standing in front of it, facing Merlin. Merlin’s hips shifted uncomfortably, his cock now standing straight and not at all patient as more cum dripped down the sides. Arthur began to take off his own trousers, never losing eye contact with Merlin, a suddenly serious look on his face. As his trousers dropped, they revealed Arthur’s own cock, as straight and throbbing as Merlin’s, casting it’s own shadow on the floor.   
“Somebody looks ready,” Merlin said, mockingly, and that was all it took to get Arthur on top of him. He wrapped his legs around Merlin, grinded his hips into Merlin, rubbing hard until he made the man scream,  
“Arthur!” Merlin yelled, his cock jolting forward.  
“Not yet, Merlin.” Arthur teased, unwrapping his legs from Merlin and sliding them off the bed. He stood up, Merlin following like an eager puppy crawling across the bed. Arthur knelt on the floor and wrapped his arms around Merlin’s waist. Merlin’s cock stood straight at mouth level as Arthur stuck out his tongue, moving his head, and thusly, his tongue, around the head of Merlin’s cock in slow circles. Merlin thrust his hips forward in a plead for Arthur’s lips.   
“Beg for it.” Arthur whispered.   
“Please…” Merlin whispered back.   
“What?”  
“Arthur…” Merlin was exasperated; sweat dripping off his forehead as he tried to push into the man’s mouth, the strength of Arthur’s hands against his pelvis pushing him back.   
“Yes, Merlin?” Arthur asked teasingly, moving his head from the base of the man’s cock to the tip, carefully tracing along the veins that throbbed along the way.   
“Take my cock, Arthur! Take it inside your—” Merlin was cut off by the warm, slick vacuum that engulfed him. Arthur’s tongue continued to move as he took Merlin deeper and deeper into his mouth, the pressure so hard that it pulled Merlin closer to the edge of the bed.   
“Stop, it’s happening, Arthur!” Merlin yelled, but Arthur sucked harder, swallowing Merlin down, his eyes fixed on Merlin’s naked, shaking body.   
Fully satisfied, Merlin’s exhausted body fell forward, causing him to tumble onto the ground with Arthur beneath him to catch his fall. Merlin’s head landed on Arthur’s chest and Arthur began pleasuring himself, his eyes locked onto Merlin’s eyes. Merlin’s stare became more intense the further along Arthur got, but they never broke eye contact until Arthur came, his head pushing back and his eyes closing, cum splashing onto both of their chests and onto the floor.  
When they were both still, Arthur wiped his hands on the bed sheets hanging beside them. He ran his finger’s through Merlin’s hair, Merlin’s head still resting on his chest and kissed Merlin’s forehead.  
“It’s nice getting orders from you for a change.”


End file.
